


In my heart (you’ll always be home)

by PLISA



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Just Bellamy being cute and sappy with his baby daughter why lie, Parents Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PLISA/pseuds/PLISA
Summary: “My little girl, my Princess,” he whispers, gently so he doesn’t wake her up, “Daddy loves you so much, you know that? With all his heart.”
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 31
Kudos: 162





	In my heart (you’ll always be home)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour, hence why it’s so short. But I couldn’t get Dad!Bellamy out of my head and he gives me girl dad vibes so... terrible combo for my sanity really 🤧 Anyways I hope you enjoy this drabble 💙
> 
> Update: As I told you guys on Twitter, I’m not going to keep writing fics anymore. I have a lot of stuff going on in my personal life (all good things, don’t worry!), and I want to focus my energy and mental health there. It’s been an absolute pleasure to write for Bellarke, and never say never to a comeback someday! Take care 💙💙💙💙💙

She wakes him up past midnight. 

A muffled sound at first, hysterical crying barely a few seconds later. Clarke does as much as shift in her sleep and mumble a couple of intelligible sounds, but she doesn’t wake up. And he doesn’t blame her, really — she’s barely had a full night of proper sleep in the past three days. 

And plus, the moment he hears her cries, he’s fully awake in a heartbeat. 

Bellamy enters her room quietly, sight already adjusted to the darkness. His eyes immediately land on the white crib at the end of the room, where his little baby girl is kicking her legs and waving her arms in discomfort. 

“Hey, little Princess,” he smiles down at his daughter as she continues to scream her lungs out, “Bit whiny, aren’t we? Let’s see.”

He picks her up carefully, afraid she’ll break under his strong grip, and he’s ashamed to admit that he still hasn’t gotten used to holding her with confidence after three months. She was born a tiny baby, and she hasn’t grown that much. So fragile, like a spring flower, and all he wants to do is protect her, yet he’s afraid he’ll do the exact opposite. 

Clarke keeps telling him that he’ll never hurt her, because he’s literally incapable of such a thing, so he wants to believe her. It’s not like he has the best references to look up to when it comes to fatherhood, but so far he’s feeling good about it. His little sunshine seems to like him well enough, and especially she loves being in his arms. She usually quiets down once he holds her, but not tonight. 

The baby keeps crying as he rocks her from side to side, and Bellamy soon finds out that she didn’t wake up just because, “Let’s get you changed, my love.”

He lays her down carefully on her changing mat, and it’s pretty clear that she’s not amused by this, “Shh, calm down, baby. You don’t want to wake Mommy up,” he runs a soothing finger through her dark hair, and she seems to calm down at the contact.

“Good girl,” he smiles as she’s finally on her clean diapers, the loud screaming now turned into soft whimpers. So he picks her up again, and starts walking across the room and back in an attempt to put her to sleep. 

The house falls completely quiet, except for his daughter’s intermittent but soft whimpers and his bare footsteps on the hardwood floor. He can only hope Clarke is getting a decent sleep, at least. 

A few minutes later, his daughter has undoubtedly fallen asleep, but he can’t bring himself to put her down on her crib just yet. He takes her closer to the window, where the faint moonlight is shining on her little face, and he’s immediately mesmerised by her. 

Bellamy can’t believe this little human is half his, half the love of his life. He can’t believe they created something so pure, so perfect, that he’d give his life for in a heartbeat. Her long lashes rest against her pale skin as she snores softly, a few freckles already visible under her little nose. She’s perfect, and she takes his breath away. 

She has him wrapped around her little finger, there’s no doubt about that. 

“My little girl, my Princess,” he whispers then, gently so he doesn’t wake her up, “Daddy loves you so much, you know that? With all his heart.”

His daughter keeps snoring softly, and he smiles to himself at the sight of her. She’s so tiny, so fragile, he wishes he could protect her forever. 

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Princess. I love you more than I love myself. I can’t believe how happy you make me,” he continues, and just then the baby’s arms move a little, and he momentarily freaks out. 

But she doesn’t wake up, so he takes the chance to give her his finger, even if she can’t really see it, and to his surprise she wraps her small hand around it. His heart melts away. His little girl is holding his finger in her sleep, and he’s pretty sure he’s never felt a kind of love stronger than this. 

“Your Mommy and I are pretty in love with you, yes we are,” he softly brushes his nose against hers, breathing her in. God, he loves her so damn much. 

He continues to swaddle her gently, the darkness of the room wrapping around him until there’s nothing more than his daughter, his whole universe, “You’re the love of my life, Princess. You make me want to wake up everyday just to be your father. I can’t wait to watch you grow up, although it scares me a lot,” he chuckles softly to himself, eyes threatening to fill with joyful tears, “But I’m sure you’ll become an incredible and beautiful woman, just like your Mommy.”

Right after his words, he hears a soft sound behind him, the unmistakable sound of footsteps down the hall. He turns around and, sure enough, his wife is standing right at the door, a sleepy smile on her face.

“How long have you been standing there for?”, he swallows, feeling disappointed that he actually woke her up when he tried so hard to keep quiet, “You need to sleep, love.”

Clarke smiles, “I’d rather be watching this.”

She walks up to them and wraps her arms around his middle, resting her head on the firm muscles of his bare back as he gently sways their daughter in his arms and hums some song she can’t recognise. This is what peace feels like. 

“She’s asleep,” Bellamy murmurs then, “Sorry we woke you up.”

Clarke shakes her head, because this is far better than any dream she could be having right now, “I love you, Bell,” she says then, “Both of us love you so much. You’re the best father she could ever ask for.”

His heart fills with love at her words, but the fear of not being good enough for their baby soon comes washing in. He’d hate himself if he ever broke her heart, if he became the kind of father his own dad was. Deep down, however, he knows his insecurities are just that. 

He’s in love with his two Princesses. He deserves this family. He deserves a happy ending. 

“Let’s go back to bed, babe,” Clarke says softly as she plants a small kiss on his back, making him shiver.

“I don’t want to leave her,” Bellamy pouts, and looks down at the small bundle of joy between his arms, who’s snoring peacefully. 

Clarke chuckles, “We’re just down the hall, Bell,” she presses a faint kiss to her daughter’s head, and whispers her goodnight.

He knows he won’t win this one, so he eventually puts her down carefully into her crib, and covers her with her little lavender blanket Octavia gave them the day she was born. She always falls asleep with this specific blanket around her, something that his sister is extremely proud of. Aunties know best, as she’d put it. 

“Sleep well, Princess,” he murmurs as he tucks her in. He takes one last look at her, completely captivated, and smiles. He wishes he could live in this moment forever.

His little girl, his sunshine, his whole universe.

Bellamy has never felt luckier. 


End file.
